


Adoration

by TalesOfMagicAndChaos



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation Mentioned, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Power Dynamics, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, Tony-centric, Worship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/pseuds/TalesOfMagicAndChaos
Summary: Après la bataille de New York, Tony reste hanté par le souvenir du Dieu des Mensonges. Il n'arrive pas à oublier sa présence magnétique, son charisme envoûtant et son esprit acéré malgré le temps qui passe.Ce qui avait commencé comme une fascination émerveillée devint vite une obsession bien plus profonde.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Adoration

Tony n'était pas très sûr de quand est-ce que ça avait commencé. En fait, il n'en avait même aucune idée. Peut-être dès la première fois qu’il avait entendu son nom ? Peut-être bien plus tard ? Peut-être que ça importait peu au final.

Ce qu’il savait, c’est que cela avait commencé doucement, presque insidieusement. Juste une pensée furtive en le voyant pour la première fois. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, il avait songé en l'apercevant qu'il était d'une beauté irréelle et fascinante. Une beauté froide et hautaine, noble et délicate. Une beauté dangereuse. Une beauté qui déclamait des paroles acerbes de domination et d’asservissement du monde. Tony avait rapidement mis de côté ces pensées parasites. Il appréciait les belles choses mais souhaitait préserver sa liberté et celle de toute la Terre, merci bien.

La deuxième fois qu'il l'avait vu, à sa tour même, cette pensée traître était revenue avec plus de force encore. À présent seuls à seuls et beaucoup plus proches, il pouvait remarquer ses longs doigts fins, ses cheveux de soie noire, sa peau pareille à de la porcelaine. Et ses yeux. Deux émeraudes envoûtantes. Sauvages et fascinantes. Le contact de ses doigts, de sa main sur sa peau, même si ça n'avait été que pour l'envoyer vers une mort certaine, avait été électrisant, presque grisant. Il aurait dû être terrifié, haineux ou même révolté mais seule une attirance irrépressible habitait son esprit.

Et puis ils l’avaient vaincu.  
Et il avait été renvoyé sur Asgard avec son frère afin qu’il puisse être jugé et puni pour ses crimes.

Il avait d'abord été soulagé. Il n’aurait plus à subir cette attirance étrangement magnétique, il pouvait enfin revenir à une vie normale. Stark Industries, labo et fêtes bien arrosées. Bien sûr, avec les Avengers habitant maintenant la tout récemment renommée Tour Avengers, cela changeait un paquet de choses. Mais Tony pensait tout de même pouvoir revenir à un semblant de normalité rythmé par son travail pour Stark Industries, les événements mondains et quelques missions par ci par là avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers pour sauver le monde. 

Il désenchanta vite. Certes, il était bien vite retombé dans sa routine quotidienne, enterré dans son labo, avec parfois Bruce comme compagnie. Il s’était aussi vite habitué à ses nouveaux colocataires, allant jusqu’à lier une sincère amitié avec eux. La Bataille de New York semblait être déjà de l’histoire ancienne, un lointain souvenir désagréable. Et pourtant, Tony restait hanté. L'attirance s'était faite pire. Bien pire. Elle s'était muée en un désir intense et impérieux. Une envie qui ne pouvait souffrir de refus. Un caprice insensé. Un besoin de le voir, d’entendre sa voix, de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

Il voulait étouffer cette lubie irraisonnée mais aucune distraction, aucun alcool, aucun projet ne pouvaient le détourner de sa soif insatiable. Il était allé jusqu’à enchaîner les partenaires aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts dans l’espoir d’assouvir ce désir ridicule, faisant dans le même temps couler beaucoup d’encre aux tabloïds et autres magazines people. En vain. Aucun de ces coups d’un soir ne pouvait ne serai-ce qu’espérer rivaliser avec ce que le dieu provoquait en lui rien qu’avec son simple souvenir. Rien ne pouvait combler cette nécessité irrationnelle, ce manque irrépressible, ce trou béant que le dieu avait laissé en lui. Désormais, tout avait été vidé de son sens, plus rien n’avait de saveur ni d’intérêt aux yeux du génie.

Dégoûté par lui-même, il s'était réfugié avec honte dans ces fantasmes coupables. Laissant libre cours à son obsession malsaine et s’autorisant à se bercer de perfides chimères et de douces illusions. Passant des heures à se branler lascivement en imaginant les doigts fins du dieu se promener sur son corps, le caresser, le pincer, le griffer. Perdu dans ses songes érotiques, à la poursuite d’un fantôme funeste, il suppliait le Dieu malicieux de venir le libérer de cette torture délicieuse. Ce n’était plus « lui », ni « Loki » et encore moins le super-vilain ennemi des Avengers qu’il invoquait dans son esprit embrumé par le désir. C’était le Dieu. Le Dieu des Mensonges. Son Dieu. C’était à lui qu’il adressait ses demandes, ses supplications, ses prières de le délivrer de cette prison de frustration et d’avidité. C’était lui qui avait le pouvoir de lui accorder sa délivrance, de lui offrir l’extase, de lui autoriser la jouissance. C’était lui qui avait tout pouvoir sur le corps de Tony.

Et il s’émerveillait de cette toute-puissance que son Dieu avait sur son corps. Même à des années-lumières de la Terre et de Tony, le Dieu avait le contrôle total du corps et de l’esprit du mortel. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui concéder ou au contraire le priver de l’ivresse des plaisirs charnels. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire toucher du doigt la volupté la plus totale tout en lui en interdisant cruellement son accès. Il était le seul à pouvoir le plonger dans les mirages les plus enchanteurs tout en lui faisant perdre tout goût pour la morne réalité.

Il façonnait sa réalité, il habitait ses pensées, il régnait sur son corps. Son Dieu le possédait dans toutes les sphères de sa vie. Il était celui vers qui son esprit était en tout temps tourné, celui dont son corps se languissait sans fin, celui qui instillait lentement mais sans doute possible son emprise à travers tout son être. Et pourtant le génie était incapable d’aller à l’encontre de ce fait. Il ne craignait ni ne redoutait le contrôle grandissant que son Dieu avait sur lui. Il ne pouvait que s’émerveiller de sa puissance et réaliser le gouffre qui le séparait de cet être surnaturel. Il était un Maître de Magie, un Prince érudit, une créature de beauté et de sensualité, là où Tony n’était qu’un simple mortel, un humain insignifiant, un être faible et éphémère ayant pour seuls dons son génie et sa richesse. Aucun mortel ne pourrait jamais égaler la nature divine de son Dieu. Jamais il ne pourrait espérer égaler la perfection de son Dieu. A cette réalisation, le désir s'était mué en adoration. Une adoration telle, si sincère et si profonde qu'elle était devenue vénération.

Et personne ne put s’en rendre compte. Ni les tabloïds qui scrutaient le moindre de ses dérapages en soirée, ni le SHIELD qui l’espionnait sans cesse, ni ses proches qui observaient avec fatalité les frasques du milliardaire. Personne ne se rendit compte de l’adoration grandissante que Tony Stark développa envers son Dieu au fur et à mesure des années. Pas même Tony lui-même, et encore moins son Dieu. Et pourtant. C’était inéluctable.

Loki était devenu son Dieu. Le centre de son univers.

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'un texte que j'ai écrit il y a déjà quelques mois. J'avais en tête d'en faire la première partie d'une fic Master/slave frostiron mais à présent je réfléchis à la faire évoluer en frostironstrange (même si toujours Master/slave). De plus, comme il s'agit de ma plus ancienne idée de fic et que je l'ai délaissé au profit de d'autres idées entre temps, j'ai du mal à trouver comment la continuer et faire évoluer tout ça.
> 
> Mais bon ! Comme je suis assez fière de cet écrit j'ai décidé de le publier comme un OS dans un premier temps, on verra bien si j'écris la suite (sachant que j'ai déjà les grandes lignes directrices). :D  
> 
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !


End file.
